city_of_angelsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Robyn Woodley
Why would a loving mother name her daughter Robyn when the last fucking name is Woodley? Robyn Leigh Woodley nasceu em 04 de novembro de 2002, em Seattle. Quando seus pais se separaram, em 2015, sua mãe resolveu aceitar uma proposta de emprego e se mudar para Los Angeles, onde é âncora de famoso noticiário, levando a filha consigo. Antecedentes Robyn sempre foi alguém introvertida, em algum nível, e muito criativa. Ela demorou bastante a falar, o que só aconteceu de fato por volta de seus 6 anos. Esse era o principal fator para ela se isolar, temendo ser ridicularizada. Ela era muito apegada ao pai, Robert, mas devido ao problema deste com vício em drogas, sua mãe Deborah passou a restringir o contato entre os dois, que foi cortado quase que definitivamente quando ambas deixaram Seattle. Esse fato culminou na depressão de Robyn, que agravou-se pelo fato de ela não ter se adaptado à nova cidade, ou à nova escola. Em abril de 2019, Robyn foi internada para tratar da sua saúde, retornado em agosto do mesmo ano para a Dexter High. Aparência Robyn tem 1,62m e pesa 49kg. Tem alguns tatuagens e piercings. Atualmente, seu cabelo é preto. Seus olhos meio verde e meio mel se destacam diante das cores escuras que compõem o restante de seu visual. Ela sempre está usando maquiagem e muitos acessórios. Amizades Jade Vaughn Robyn conheceu Jade num show de um bar de maiores de idade, no exato momento em que a primeira dava um chute num assediador. Jade prontamente a ajudou. Naquela noite, ficaram bêbadas e quebraram o equipamento da banda que julgaram ser ruim. Jade é a única amiga que Robyn tem em Dexter High. Relacionamentos Khloë Kirchheimer Robyn rapidamente se apaixonou por Khloë ao serem induzidas pela professora de artes a trabalharem juntas, muito por admirar seu espírito livre da alemã, que falta em si mesma. No entanto, suas demonstrações não correspondiam sequer à metade do que realmente sentia. De modo geral, foi um relacionamento negativo para Robyn, que se pressionava a todo tempo para controlar suas emoções, de forma a não parecer a fraca da história. Apesar de, na época, estar atravessando uma das piores fases de sua vida, Robyn passava uma imagem de indiferença a tudo, furtando-se de demonstrar qualquer instabilidade, por medo de que Khloë se afastasse. Ela resolveu por um ponto final fingindo estar apaixonada por outra pessoa. Trívia * Robyn tem dois animais de estimação: Richie, o rato, e Belle, a aranha. * Sua banda favorita é My Chemical Romance. * Ela ama filmes de terror trash. * Gosta de tirar fotos nas quais julga parecer-se com Gerard Way. * Ela é o tipo 4w3 no eneagrama e INFP no mbti. * Robyn tem sol, lua, mercúrio e vênus em escorpião, marte em libra e ascendente em virgem. * Sua coisa favorita no mundo é desenhar. * Ela secretamente gosta de HQs, mas não compartilha esse fato pois antipatiza com os demais fãs.